


Studying

by GoggledGamer9267



Series: Keith and Aiden Adventures [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Homework, M/M, Master/Servant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoggledGamer9267/pseuds/GoggledGamer9267
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith has exams coming up and he wants to get straight A's this year. How hard will he push himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studying

**Author's Note:**

> More Keith and Aiden

Keith yawned as he walked into the kitchen. He was so tired. He was up all night studying for exams. Aiden was away, so he couldn't ask him for help. He sighed as he opened a cabinet. He needed his sleep,but his exams were tomorrow.  
"I guess it's gonna be another all nighter.... " he mumbled. What "fun" he was going to have that night.  
"Keith, can you come here for a minute?" he heard his mom call. Keith groaned and went to his mother.  
"Yes mom?"  
"I'm going to visit your grandmother in the next town. I won't be back until late. Aiden should be home soon."  
"Ok, I'll see you when you get back."  
"Also, honey,don't over work yourself tonight. You may need to study, but you need to sleep too. " Keith smiled.  
"I'll take breaks. I promise. Now, get going. You shouldn't keep grandma waiting." Keith's mother smiled and kissed his cheek. He watched as his mother left. He sighed once again.  
"I should hit the books now so I can rest later..."  
\-------------------------------------  
Aiden walked into the house. The people he worked with drove him crazy sometimes. He was happy he didn't have to kill anyone today. He leaned against the door and rubbed his forehead. He was enjoying the current silence. Wait...silence?  
"It's never this quiet here," he mumbled. Aiden got off the door and started to move through the house. It was way too quiet.  
"Keith, you here?" No response. He headed towards Keith's room. The door was wide open. He slowly walked inside.  
"Keith?" A body was sitting at the desk. It was hard to tell of it was breathing. Aiden put his hand on the body.  
"Keith...Keith!" he said as he shook the body. Keith jumped up awake.  
"2i is... Huh? Oh, Aiden, you're home."  
"Where's your mom?"  
"She went to visit grandma. She'll be home late."  
"I see... What are you doing?" Keith yawned.  
"Studying for exams."  
"How long have you been studying?"  
"Let's see... Mom left at around 9." Aiden looked at the clock. It was 7 pm.  
"You've been studying for 11 hours straight!"  
"Really?" Aiden sighed.  
"I think it's time you took a break."  
"But exams start tomorrow! I gotta study!"  
"That was a direct order. I don't think you want to go through another punishment do you?" Keith gulped.  
"N-No." Aiden smirked.  
"Good. Now, come downstairs so you can eat." Keith nodded and did as ordered. Aiden followed. Once they were in the kitchen, Keith sat down on the counter.  
"What are you going to make?"  
"I'm gonna make you some instant ramen. I'm going to make myself some spaghetti."  
"Ok." Aiden smirked and did as he said he would. While Keith ate, he watched Aiden eat. The spaghetti looked really good. He almost drooled. He shook his head and continued to eat before Aiden noticed. Yet, Aiden did noticed.  
"Do you want some?" Keith shook his head.  
"Im satisfied with what my master has supplied me with." Aiden smirked once again. Keith feared and loved that smirk.  
"Then why do you keep looking at my food?"  
"Your- I mean Master's- food looks delicious, but what ever he feeds me is good enough." Aiden chuckled.  
"Such a well trained dog. You remembered your place. Now, hurry up and finish eating." Keith continued eating. Once they were both finished, Aiden walked into the living room and left Keith to clean up.  
Keith sighed as he was cleaning. He was frustrated that he didn't keep his promise, but he had to study. He wanted to impress his mom and Aiden before... He dropped the plate he was holding as everything got dizzy. The crash startled Aiden. When he walked back into the kitchen, he found Keith leaning over the sink holding his head. He looked very pale.  
"Keith?" Aiden said as he walked over to his cousin/pet. Keith looked up and gave a small smile.  
"Sorry, I got clumsy. I'll clean it up." Keith didn't know that some of the water from the sink splashed onto his face as he was washing dishes. The dark bags were revealed under his eyes.  
"Keith... How many days have you gone without proper sleep and nourishment?"  
"I...um...."  
"If you give me a straight answer, your punishment will be lighter depending on your answer."  
"I..." Aiden growled and pushed Keith against the sink.  
"Answer. Me. Now."  
"Four days... I've been locked up in my room studying for four days straight with the occasional snack and bathroom breaks. I drank energy drinks to keep me awake." Aiden let go of Keith and rubbed his forehead.  
"That was very irresponsible of you. VERY irresponsible." Aiden sighed. "Go to bed now."  
"But I-"  
"NOW KEITH!" Keith cringed and did as his master ordered. He hated it when Aiden got that mad.  
Aiden leaned on the fridge as he continued to rub his forehead. What in God's name made his dear cousin act this way? He sighed once more and headed to Keith's room. He needed to make sure Keith went to bed instead of back to studying. When he got in the room, he found Keith on his bed sleeping peacefully. Aiden shook his head.  
"I'll punish him later...hmm?" Aiden looked at Keith's desk and found a calendar among the books. He picked it up and looked at the dates. All of the exam days were marked. One date was circled in black ink. It was the day Keith got his report card. But, on the calendar, it said "The day I'm left alone".  
"Left alone? What does he mean by that?" Then it hit him. On that day, he was going back home since he finished school and Keith's mom is leaving to join her husband overseas. Keith was to be left at his grandmother's house.  
"Is this why he's overworking himself?" Aiden placed the calendar down and left the room. He had some calls to make.  
TBC....


End file.
